


Drowning

by irememberflying (fallingfromthetrapeze)



Series: It All Started With You, With Us, With the Home We Built in Our Hearts [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromthetrapeze/pseuds/irememberflying
Summary: Dick once thought that after everything that happened, he’d never fly again. When he’d first soared as Robin, he doubted that thought. When he first kissed Wally, he was sure he’d been wrong. Kissing Wally always felt like flying.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So this is an old ficlet that I originally posted to my tumblr (fallingfromthetrapeze). I've since written a few other ficlets so I figured I'd transfer them to a series for more organization. Please note that even though this is a birdflash breakup fic, no hate is meant toward Artemis. Breakups happen! It doesn't necessarily make the next partner a bad person and Arty is a good person! Anyway, thanks! I hope you like it! (Stay tuned to the end for a title explanation)

     He wasn’t blind. He wasn’t dumb or stupid or oblivious, not at all. He’d seen it coming. He’d sensed the distance, how everything was changing. He’d felt how much he was losing, felt it all slip right through his fingers. He’d watched helplessly. It still hit him like a freight train when it ended.

_“Dick..I’m not. I can’t. I-”  
“I know.”_

     He’d seen them linger, prolonging every innocent touch. He’d seen the way Wally held on when he’d offered a hand to help her up. He thought back, trying to remember the last time  _they’d_  held hands. He couldn’t. Had he known it’d be the last time, he’d have held on tighter, kept their fingers intertwined for longer. He could remember the first time, though. There was no hesitance. He hadn’t thought about it for even a moment before it happened, like it was natural, like it was _right_. He remembered feeling safe. He’d felt secure. Maybe that was his dumb mistake.

_“I’m sorry.”  
“I know.”_

     He could remember the first time they kissed, how it made him feel like flying. Looking back, it made him want to laugh. He’d once thought he’d never fly again. When he’d first soared as Robin, he doubted that thought. When he first kissed Wally, he was sure he’d been wrong. Kissing Wally always felt like flying.

_“I get it, Wall. You love her. I want you to be happy, you know that, always.” “Yeah.”_  
_“..one more for the road?”_  
_“Yeah.”_

Their last kiss felt more like drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wanna know why their last kiss felt like drowning rather than falling? Two reasons: A) He already fell for Wally and B) BECAUSE HE WAS CRYING. ;A; WHO WOULDN’T?" 
> 
> \- Me, August 2016...because apparently I thought that was clever. Oh well, it's just one of those not-so-clever authors notes you just don't write out no matter how dorky they are, I suppose. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
